


Modus

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, girl!kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Yung hindi lang COVID-19 ang poproblemahin mo sa byahe pauwi...
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	Modus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hindi ko po fetish ang girlsoo. Sunod, di Ko hinihiling na maging babae si Kyungsoo. Pangatlo, work of fiction ito. FICTION OKAY? KATHANG ISIP PO.
> 
> Additional Note: mentions of sexual harrassment so stop ka na if you're uncomfortable and might trigger something to you. btw, i wrote this para sa mga kababaihan dyan na nagcocommute always. gusto ko lang ipaalam sa inyo itong modus na 'to. naka-cap, naka-mask, may bag sa harap...malakas loob.

Napagkasunduan sa opisina na simula sa Lunes ay work from home na sina Kyungsoo kaya naman sa kanyang pag-uwi ay bitbit niya ang kanyang shoulder bag, baunan at ang malapad na bag na naglalaman ng laptop ng kumpanya.

  
Sa araw-araw, dalawang jeep ang kanyang sinasakyan makauwi lamang. At sa araw na iyon ng Biyernes ay madali lang naman siyang nakasakay at mabilis lang ang byahe dahil suspendido ang mga klase at karamihan sa mga nag-oopisina ay work from home na dahil sa COVID-19.

  
Sa pangalawang pagsakay niya sa jeep na magdadala sa kanya sa kanyang tirahan, at nang kumportable na siya sa inuupuan sa gitna ng dalawang lalaki na no choice siyang nakatabi (kahit pinaka-ayaw niya tumabi sa mga lalaki unless kakilala niya), tinamaan siya ng antok. 

  
Kandong niya ang kanyang tatlong bag dahil ayaw niya naman ibaba ang mga iyon at madudumihan pa. At dahil ayaw din niyang maging uncomfortable ang mga katabi dahil sa laptop na dala niya, pina-slant niya ito sa kanyang kandungan. 

  
Ang katabi niya sa kaliwa, nilabas na ang cellphone at nag-Mobile Legends muna. Samantalang ang lalaki sa kanyang kanan na naka-sumbrero at itim na mask ay may pinipindot din sa cellphone at nakita niyang nagpe-Facebook.

  
Habang umaandar ang jeep at dahil sumasakit din ang kanyang ulo, napapikit muna siya. Hindi siya kadalasang natutulog sa byahe, ngunit kapag tinamaan ng tinding antok at di na niya ito malabanan, siya ay nagpapatangay na at kusang napapapikit.  
Isa pa, mukhang okay naman ang mga katabi. Kadalasan kasi tuwing may katabi siyang lalaki binata man, nasa 20's, 30's o matanda ay nakikiramdam muna siya dahil sa mga pangit na karanasan niya noon sa jeep. Pero mukhang matino naman ang mga katabi kaya panatag na siya.

  
At siya'y napapikit.

  
Pikit.

  
Umaandar ang jeep.

  
Walang malay si Kyungsoo kung nasaan na sila. Ang tanging alam niya ay nasa kahabaan sila ng Commonwealth.

  
Pikit.

  
Gising ang diwa.

  
May naramdaman siyang kakaiba sa kanyang hita.

  
Pero hinayaan lang niya dahil baka wala lang at guni-guni lang niya dahil sa antok.

  
Pikit.

  
Umaandar ang jeep.

  
May nararamdaman pa rin siyang kakaiba sa kanyang hita at masama na ang pakiramdam niya roon kaya nagmulat siya ng mga mata at nakita ang kamay ng katabi niya sa kanan sa kanyang hita at ang katabi niya na ito ay nakatingin pa sa kanya.

  
Putangina.

  
Sa takot, hinatak pabalik ng lalaki ang kanyang kamay at inayos agad ni Kyungsoo ang mga bag sa kandungan niya.

Hindi na makahinga si Kyungsoo sa takot at lalo siyang nanghihina, pero gising na gising ang diwa. Tumingin siya sa mga kaharap sa jeep na halos lahat ay tutok sa cellphone. Gayon din ang katabi niya sa kaliwa na nagpa-PUBG na.

  
Gusto na niyang maiyak. Gusto na niyang bumaba pero nasa kahabaan pa rin siya ng Commonwealth at panigurado mahihirapan siyang sumakay pauwi sa kanila kaya siya ay nagdasal na sana ay may bumaba sa hilera nila pero wala.

  
Huminto naman ang lalaki sa paghawak sa hita niya pero pansin ni Kyungsoo ang pagtingin ng lalaki sa gilid niya at sa kanya mismo. Sa una, iniisip ni Kyungsoo na baka tumitingin ito sa katabi niya na naglalaro ng PUBG, pero nang hinuli niya ito ng tingin, walang duda sa kanya nakatingin ang lalaki at walang tigil talaga ito sa pagtingin sa gilid niya. Ano bang meron sa gilid niya? Ano ba ang tinitingin ng lalaking ito sa kanya? 

  
Tangina niya.

  
Gusto niyang sumigaw pero natatakot siya. Takot na hindi paniwalaan ng iba at takot na sabihang nag-iinarte lang dahil masikip sa jeep. Takot na walang kakampi sa kanya dahil wala namang nakakita lalo na't nasa harapan niya ang mga bag niya at gayun din ang lalaki na ang modus ay iparaan sa likod ng kanyang bag ang kamay para humawak sa kanya.

  
Tangina talaga.

  
Nang makarating na sa lugar nila ay tsaka lang may bumaba sa hilera nila at nakaurong din papalayo si Kyungsoo sa lalaki.

  
Ang kaso lang, tumatabi pa rin ito sa kanya.  
At tumitingin kahit wala na ang lalaking naglalaro ng PUBG sa kaliwa niya.

  
At pumara na siya.

  
Nangangatog pababa ng jeep.  
Hindi na siya mapakali, hindi diretso ang tingin sa kalsada. Tila mabubuwang na.

Kaya't pag-uwi sa bahay at batiin ang kanyang ama na nasa kusina at mukhang kakatapos lang maghugas ng pinggan, mabilis na dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa kwarto niya at doon na umiyak.

-

Nakabisikleta si Jongin nang puntahan ang girlfriend sa kanila para ibigay ang order nito na bag sa Avon.

  
"Tao po? Tito, si Jongin po ito!" Tawag niya sa labas ng green na gate ng mga Doh.

  
Agad lumabas si Tatay Doh at binati siya. "Oh! Nagawi ka. Pasok, pasok."

  
Pagkapasok ni Jongin, kinuha niya ang kamay ni Tatay Doh at nagmano.

  
"Nagmano ka pa, bawal kaya yan. May corona virus." 

  
Napalabi si Jongin dahil oo nga pala pinagbabawal muna ang pag-mano pero hindi niya napigilan dahil likas na sa kanya na gawin iyon sa mga magulang ni Kyungsoo.

"Sorry po, Tito, mag-alcohol na lang po kayo." Kamot niya sa ulo, nahihiya ang ngiti sa labi.

  
Tumawa si Tatay Doh at tinapik siya sa likod. "Okay lang, okay lang, nak."

  
Sinundan ni Jongin ang nakakatanda sa loob ng bahay nito kung saan bukas ang T.V at balita tungkol sa COVID-19 ang pokus doon.

  
"Tito, iwan ko na lang po ito dito. Order po ni Soo kay ate." Kumaluskos ang plastic bag ng Avon na hawak ni Jongin.

  
Tumingin si Tatay Doh sa plastik. "Nandyan na si Kyungsoo. Nasa kwarto. Puntahan mo na lang dun."

  
"Ay, andyan na po siya?"

  
"Oo, kararating lang din."

  
"Puntahan mo na lang."

  
Umakyat si Jongin sa secong floor kung nasaan ang kwarto ng girlfriend.

  
Patay ang ilaw sa taas at sa kwarto lang ni Kyungsoo ang bukas.

  
Sarado ang pinto kaya kumatok siya.

  
"Soo? Si Jongin 'to. Dala ko na order mo kay Ate."

  
May yabag ng mga paa na narinig si Jongin sa loob at sumagot si Kyungsoo ng, "Sandali lang."

  
Sa tono ng kasintahan, nakaramdam si Jongin ng kakaiba pero isinangwalang-bahala muna niya iyon.

  
Bumukas ang pinto at ang magandang ngiti ni Kyungsoo ang sumalubong sa kanya. Nakasuot pa rin ito ng pang-alis. Fitted jeans at flowery sleeveless na blouse.

Hinayaan nilang naka-uwang ang pinto.  
Sinundan ni Jongin ang kasintahan sa couch nito sa kwarto.

  
"Ito na order mo--" Iba ang pakiramdam ni Jongin sa kasintahan at lalo siyang kinutuban dahil sumisinghot ito. Tila kakaiyak lamang.

  
"Salamat." Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang plastic at hinatak palabas ang itim na bag na order niya.

  
Hinayaan lang ni Jongin ang kasintahan na tingnan maigi ang produkto mula sa pag-check kung may sira ba ito sa labas hanggang sa pag-check nito ng mga bulsa at zipper sa loob.

  
Ang kaso lang, nababagabag si Jongin sa pagsinghot ni Kyungsoo.

  
"Okay ka lang?" Tanong niya. At sa simpleng tanong na iyon, umiyak muli si Kyungsoo.  
Umiyak ang kasintahan sa harap niya kaya lalo siyang nag-alala.

  
"Soo..." Hahawakan sana niya ang girlfriend. Yayakapin man lang para maalo ito pero tinanggihan iyon ni Kyungsoo.

  
"Huwag. Ayaw ko." Sabi niya habang walang tigil sa pag-agos ang luha niya sa kanyang mga mata.

  
Nirespeto iyon ni Jongin. Kapag ayaw ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya ito pipilitin.

  
"Soo, anong problema?" Mahinahon niyang tanong sa girlfriend.

  
Umiyak lang ito sa harap niya at kahit anong gusto niyang pagyakap dito ay kailangan niyang pumirme sa pwesto.

  
Huwag pilitin ang babae kapag sinabi nitong ayaw.

  
Nagpunas ng luha si Kyungsoo gamit ang mga kamay. Bihirang umiyak nang ganito si Kyungsoo dahil huli niya itong nakita na umiyak nang ganito ay noon pang namatay ang lola niya isang taon na ang nakakalipas.  
Hinintay ni Jongin magsabi si Kyungsoo sa kanya, pero kung hindi, hindi rin naman niya ito pipilitin.

  
"S-Sa jeep..." panimula ni Kyungsoo. Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin at hinintay si Kyungsoo dugtungan ang kwento. "Yung katabi ko sa jeep hinawakan niya hita ko. Namanyak ako, Jongin. Minanyak na naman ako." 

  
Kwinento rin ni Kyungsoo ang buong detalye sa kanya, kung paano nilusot ng lalaki ang kamay nito sa likod ng bag nito na nasa harap niya.

  
Tila may umapoy rin sa loob ni Jongin dala ng galit nang marinig niya ang mga salitang iyon.

  
Pinanood niyang yumakap sa sarili si Kyungsoo. Namumula at nanunubig ang mga mata.

  
"Nakita mo ba ano yung mukha!? Gago yun ah."

  
Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Naka-mask tsaka cap siya. Hindi ko nakita yung mukha." 

Kumuyom ang mga kamay ni Jongin at umuusok na siya sa galit. "Tangina nun. Ano bang mapapala niya sa ganun!?"

  
"H-Hindi ko alam."

  
"Tangina. Dapat sa mga ganyan pinuputulan ng tite." Galit na galit na sabi ni Jongin.   
Suminghot si Kyungsoo at bahagyang napangiti sa sinabi ni Jongin.

  
"Uy kalma ka."

  
"Paano ako kakalma e binastos ka ng ganun!? Tangina. Malakas loob porket naka-cap at mask? Porket may pangharang siya sa harap niya?! Putangina, di ako nagbibiro dapat talaga sa mga yan pinuputulan na."

  
Suminghot lang si Kyungsoo. "Wag mo sabihin kina Mama tsaka kay Papa ah? Jongin, please? Atin lang 'to ah?"

  
Kumalma na rin si Jongin at tumango kay Kyungsoo. 

  
"May pepper spray ka ba?"

  
Umiling si Kyungsoo. "San ba nakakabili nun?"

  
"May kutsilyo ka?"

  
Umiling muli si Kyungsoo.

  
"Bibilhan kita. Sa susunod na may mangganyan sayo may panlaban ka na. Tarantado, lakas talaga ng loob eh no?"

  
"Pero naiinis ako kasi di ako nagsalita. Hindi ako nakalaban."

  
"Hindi mo kailangang mainis sa sarili mo. Wala kang kasalanan. Sila dapat ang hindi nanggaganon. Mga tarantado."

  
Lumabi si Kyungsoo at ngumiti nang kaunti. Panatag na at kalmado na bahagya.

  
"Tutulog na lang ako maaga. Drained na ako."

  
Tumango si Jongin. "O kaya nood ka muna funny videos kasi baka paggising mo isipin mo na naman yan. Chat mo lang din ako sa tele kapag gusto mo murahin yung gagong yun."

  
Tumango muli si Kyungsoo at itinabi na ang bag sa gilid.

  
"Salamat, kasi napagsabihan kita nito."

  
"Girlfriend kita. Ayaw ko sa lahat ng mangyari sayo ay yung masaktan at mamanyak ka. Di mo yun deserve, Soo. Hayaan mo kakarmahin din yang gagong yun."

  
Napangiti muli si Kyungsoo at napabuntong hininga naman si Jongin dahil kita niya sa mga mata ng kasintahan na gumagaan na ang loob nito matapos ng bangungot na sinapit sa jeep.

  
Tumayo na siya at lumakad sa pinto. Matik naman na sumunod si Kyungsoo.

  
"Una na ako. Pahinga ka na. Chat mo lang ako kapag kailangan mo ko."

  
"Salamat." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo, pagod man pero puno ng pasasalamat sa kabiyak na na-comfort siya sa presensya at mga salita nito. Naiintindihan siya ni Jongin at masaya siyang pinaniwalaan siya nito at kahit na lalaki ay hindi kumampi sa maling ginawa ng lalaking estranghero sa kanya sa jeep.

  
At higit sa lahat, masaya siya na nirerespeto siya ng kabiyak, na kapag sinabi niyang ayaw, hindi mamimilit si Jongin sa kanya.

  
Gaya ngayong uuwi na si Jongin. Kung noon ay hihiwalay sila sa isang matunog na halik at yakap na tumatagal ng sampung minuto, ngayon, dahil ayaw muna ni Kyungsoo mahawakan, nagpaalam sila sa isang kaway lamang.

**Author's Note:**

> comfort fic ko sa sarili ko at para na rin sa inyo para maging aware kayo sa mga nakakatabi niyo anywhere. be mindful always.


End file.
